Totally Spies in Who Am I?
by Akit0
Summary: A man has appeared out of no where. who is he? Chapter 2 3 up.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic. The style that you see is only the way I write. The character Richard is in fact myself. The physicals body is a lie. But the feelings in the story are true and are exactly how I would react in the exact same situation. PLZ R&R so I know how you people think. And PLZ someone send me some info on totally spies character mainly personality and info on other characters. Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies and its characters, although I do own Richard Adams (me but fake last name) and anyone else or anything else that isn't on the totally spies series. Any resembles to any personal life or story is completely coincidental.  
  
Spies and I  
Chapter 1  
It was odd day for me; actually it would be an odd day for any who would wake up half naked in the Amazon and not even know what their own name is. When I sat up I had a throbbing headache, I didn't know who I was, where I am and what was I doing here. All I had on was a pair of running shoes and a pair of very torn pants that now resemble shorts. As I stood up I felt my temples throb with pain. When the pain subsided I looked around and tried to get my bearings. The first thing I noticed was that it was noon since the sun was right on top of me. I surveyed my area to see if I had any other belongings that could at least tell me who I was.  
My stomach was calling for food, and my mouth felt as if it was as dry as a savanna. I look around and just started to walk in any direction. After walking for 10 min I found a stream. 'O MY GOD WATER', I thought with praise. I ran to the stream and started drinking like my life depended on it which of course it did. As I quenched my thirst I looked into the stream and say somewhat of a fairly well build man. The reflection showed a person around the age of 17 or 18, brown eyes, black haired, Asian. As I looked into the water my stomach was still growling for food. I may have quenched my thirst but I still haven't stuffed my stomach.  
At that very moment I heard a loud explosion. I thought that there may be people who could help me or take me out of this Amazon. I ran as fast as I could pump my arms to give me more speed, jumping over broken trees, and leaping over holes on the ground. As I was running I was thinking, 'this body is really well build, I'm not tired and the reflexes are amazing.' When I arrived there was a whole bunch of helicopters, each with the word WOOHP of it and a picture of the globe as the background. At that very moment one of them took off, there were 3 girls in it. One was a long haired red head, and other was a short haired blond, and finally and black haired girl which with slightly tanned skin.  
The people that were on the ground were all in dress suits and were wearing black shaded glasses. Except for two people, one was semi bold with gray hair, and another was in a lab coat with flaming red hair.  
"Dr. Rory. Your plan to take over the word over, and destroy WOOHP is over. And so is your position as WOOHP chief biologist." Said the semi bold man, waving away two men to take him away.  
"O ya? That job sucked and so was the pay. I'll get you for this Jerry. You and those damn spies. I'll get you, I promise!" the doctor cursed some more and was taken towards one of the helicopter. I started to walk towards the person called Jerry to see if he knew who I was or if he at least had food. As I walked to him Dr. Rory tripped his guards and charged towards Jerry with a knife. In that spit second I picked up a rock and threw it at Dr. Rory's leg as hard as I could. CRACK, the rock connected to his left shin.  
"OOOO!" he wailed and collapsed to the ground, he covered his shin with his hand.  
"Who did that?" Jerry looked around, no one replied so he asked again "Come out whoever did that." I walk towards him and said, "I did. I'm sorry it was just that I saw him charging towards you with a knife. I didn't mean to hurt him so badly." As I walk towards him I notice what I have done. The rock that I threw was now imbedded into his leg and broke his shin bone. "O MY GOD, I'm so sorry. I just meant to knock you down. I didn't mean to do that." I was shock with fear. I had no idea that I had such monstrous strength. "Its okay, he'll live but that was some throw. Thank you for saving my life. My name is Jerry. What is yours?" What could I say? 'Hi I don' know who I am can I have food, and do you know who I am? I guess I should just tell the truth.' "I don't know who I am or where I'm from." Jerry looked at me with curiosity. "So you're saying that you have amnesia?" "Yes, I guess I am." Jerry was now scanning me at every angle. When he got to my back he stopped and asked, "What is this brand on your back?" 'What was he talking about what brand?' I thought. "Pardon? What brand?" "The Brand that is shaped as an A, but there is a line that goes through the middles. On your top left shoulder blade." I went and felt the brand. It didn't hurt, but that did bring more questions. "I'm sorry Mr. Jerry that's the first that I've ever seen it." "Just call me Jerry; well I guess I can help you. You did just save my life." As I was about to finish my sentence I felt a surge of pain through out my body. "Thank you Jerr.." Bam everything went dark. 


	2. I am

I would like to thank my two reviewers imageless-kitty for the info and ckret2 for being my very first reviewer thanks.  
  
Part 2  
BZZZZZ. Sounds where coming form all over the place. I started to open my eyes. Everything was blurry and bright; there was a bright white figure in the room with me. "Am I dead?" I grumbled. The white figure walked away and started to talk someone. "Call Jerry, tell him that his savior is waking up." The figure said, the voice sounded female and sweet. "I'm surprise that your still alive." Every thing started to focus, so I tried to sit up. But I couldn't. I was strapped down with chains? "What's going on, why am I in chains?" I was confused and my mind was hazy. "The chain is for yours as well as our safety, you tossed and turned when we try to help you. And with that inhuman strength we couldn't help you so we chained you down." As she said that she pushed a button to take off the chains. "By the way, my name is Dr. Asuka. I'm the head Doctor in WOOHP" "That's Japanese. Your name I mean." "Well I can see that you still know the basics in life. While you where asleep I did some brain scan and found that the part which contained your personal memory is blocked by something. I other words you do have amnesia. And there is no to retrieve it safely back but time." I was shocked I stood up and looked around. "Easy big guy, you man be strong but your body is weak from the lack of food. From what I can tell you fainted from lack of nutrients. And drinking Amazon stream water didn't help." "My Dr. Asuka you sure know the answer to everything." She looked at me with a smile and said. "Well it's a Doctors job to know all the answers. I've been feeding your system 'vitamins and protein to refuel your body. Even though your body has energy you've been out for 2 days." And at that moment Jerry walk in. "Thank you Dr. Asuka, I wish to talk to him alone." "Okay but he shouldn't do any walking yet." And she walked out. "You are truly a man of mystery. There isn't even a birth certificate on you. It's as if you were drop from the skies." Jerry was walking around the room eyeing me like he did when we first met. Remembering that moment I wanted to ask him a question. "Um Jerry, if you don't mind me asking I wanted to ask you something. What is WOOHP?" "WOOHP stands for World Organization Of Human Protection. It is a secret organization that is meant to protect the world and everyone on it. We have infinite resources as well as infinite skills." 'Infinite resources and infinite skills.' I thought 'Maybe I can find out who I am' "Jerry?" "Yes." "Is the offer in the Amazon still good? The one you said that you would help me?" "Yes." "Good I was wondering if you can give me a job at WOOHP as well as an identity." "I thought you would never ask. After seeing your strength two days ago I would be happy to give you a life. We still need to give you a name we just can't keep calling you my savior" "Give me a few days I'll find a name that I'll like me." That night I was left alone in the med room to rest. Dr. Asuka gave me a laptop with internet connection to read papers from around the world, I didn't even know how to boot it up but I found out that I learned things fairly fast. As time went on to, I search for name. I found a list with 5 that appealed to me. Richard, Alex, David, Andrew, and Mike. I took the first name and then the first letters of the others. And decides my name is Richard Adams 


	3. memory of a past

Chapter 3 7:00 am The next day Jerry took me to different rooms to do some tests. The test I did were IQ, strength, stamina, reflex, accuracy, problem solving and speed. Around 3 pm I was tired and drench in sweat, I took off my shirt and decide to walk back to the Med room, which temporary was my room until further notice. When I was half way there I bump into someone. It was the blond girls in the helicopter. "Watch where you where going you big oaf. Like eww your all sticky and stuff, haven't you heard of taking a shower." The other two girls pick her up. "Clover be nice. I'm sorry about my friend she's just in a bad mood because a girl someone took her date for the weekend." "Mandy didn't take him I gave him to her. I GAVE him to her. He wasn't my type anyways." The one called Clover brushed her self off, and look at me with a grin that made me a bit nervous. "You know. You're kind of cute. I've never seen you around her before what's your name?" I felt checks turn hot red when she said cute; this was the first time that someone called me. "Are you okay? Your face just turned red." "Umm ya I'm okay. Ha ha, I'm sorry I'm just tired. Jerry put me through all these test. My name's Richard." And I extent my hand to greet them all "Please to meet you." "I'm Sam." Said the Red Head "This is Clover, and she's Alex." When I saw Alex I felt really hot. My heart was beating a bit faster then it already was. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new here Richard?" said Sam "Where are you from?" "I'm from the Amazon." "The Amazon?" All three ask looking at each other. "You where born in the Amazon?" said Alex in a very confused look. "No I was found their 3 days ago. I have amnesia. Where you the 3 girls I saw in the helicopter on that same day." "WOW he's cute and has amnesia. Its like one of those romance novels I read." Said Clover and she stared out into space in a dream like state. "Richard will you please come to Jerry office you test results are done." Right behind me stood Dr. Asuka "And put that shirt back on, we don't want you to catch a cold." "Aww does he have to? He has such a sexy body." Said Clover and she took a couple of steps towards me. I got scared and started to run towards Jerry's office. "Um ya I got to go see Jerry nice meeting you three." "Wait. We're coming to; he told us that he wanted to see us as well." Said Sam. I stopped and turned around. 'I couldn't let then sit we me smelling as bad as I did, and still wet from the rigorous tests.' I thought. "On second thought I need to wipe myself dry. See you there." And I ran to my room. When I got there I wiped myself off and got a fresh shirt. When I was finish, I felt my head ache and collapsed on to a chair.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Bro run for it. They can't get use both." A shadowy male figure said trap under a tree. "NO I'm not leaving you. It was both of our ideas to run so we leave together." 'It was my voice,' I thought 'this must be one of my memories.' "Shut up and run, if we both get caught what. Then what we have done would be in vain." "NO I'm not leaving you. I'll fight them all, you know I can." My voiced trembled when I said that. "Their over there, bring the Tranquillizers guns" said someone. "You may be fast, but not even you can dodge bullets." Said the figure. "GO."  
  
BACK IN THE ROOM  
  
"Hello?" I stood up from the chair. I looked around and saw Alex peering through the door. "Sorry to bother you but Jerry told me to get you, are you okay?" "Ya I'm fine thanks." I said as I was arranging my thoughts. "You don't look it, you're crying." I felt my eyes, there was water. "It was nothing I just remembered something. Dr. Asuka said that this may happen." Alex looked at me with a bit of concern in her eyes. "What did you remember?" "I just remembered something a long time ago. It was my brother, his name was James. We weren't blood related but we were close." "Where is he now?" "Don't know amnesia remember." As I said that I tapped my head. "O right. Hey we better get going or Jerry going to get mad." "O ya the results. Lets go." I walk towards the door and held it open for her. "Hey Alex?" "Ya? "I would like it if you didn't tell anyone about this. Please?" "Okay." She walked out, and I closed the door behind her. 


End file.
